I'm Glad I Have You
by Gaara's Devil
Summary: Remus Lupin was an ordinary boy in the wizarding society. That was, until that day when everything changed. The day he would never forget. vampiregirl50's contest. My version of how Remus was bitten.


**Heya guys! This is my text to the contest that **_vampiregirl50_** made.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Remus or any of the characters in the Harry Potter universe**

**Claimer: I do own Joanne Grey**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**I'm glad I have you**

Remus Lupin was an ordinary boy in the wizarding society. That was, until that day when everything changed. The day he would never forget.

It all happened so sudden. His parents, David and Roxanne Lupin, were out of the house one Monday and Remus was home with his babysitter, Joanne Grey. As a child, Remus had always been a lot on his own, because his parents were so busy with their jobs. He had grown very fond of Joanne, and she of him. Or at least he thought so at the time. Now, looking back, he wondered how he could've been so blind.

The Monday started with its usual things, like going to the mall to buy some food. The mall was huge, and Remus always got himself lost. This day was no exception. As he had wondered off in thoughts, he found himself somewhere he didn't know. He looked curiously around. He was no longer afraid of not finding Joanne, because of the countless times he had walked off. He smiled to one of the women walking in the same place as him.

"Excuse me, ma'am," he said politely, and the woman looked down with a smile.

"Yes?" she asked kindly.

"I'm lost, and I can't find my way to the meat dealer," Remus said shyly.

The woman chuckled. "Let me show you, then," she said and reached out a hand for him to take.

He did so, and soon he found the meat dealer talking to Joanne.

"Remus! Oh God, why do you always walk off? You should really learn not to scare me like that anymore!" she said with both relief and worry in her voice. It was the same tone as usual.

"I'm sorry, Joanne. This young lady helped me," he said and gestured to the woman who beamed down at him.

"So polite. You should be proud of your son," the woman said and walked away.

"Oh, he's not my-" Joanne started, but the woman was gone. "Son," she finished.

She looked down at Remus with a smile. "But I am proud of you nonetheless," she said, and Remus beamed up at her.

She had always been kind to him. There was no denying that.

"Thank you, Joanne," he said.

Joanne smiled. "Now let's go and pay!" she said and they walked together towards the exit.

Once they were back home again, Remus ran upstairs to wrap the present he had made for Joanne for her birthday, which was today. Joanne didn't have any family, so Remus figured he would be her family, celebrating her birthday.

"Joanne! Close your eyes and sit down in the couch!" Remus yelled down to her. "Not necessarily in that order!" he added thoughtfully.

Joanne chuckled. "Okay! I am seated and I have closed my eyes!" she yelled back up.

Remus jumped down the stairs and ran into the living-room.

"Reach out your hands," Remus said.

Joanne did so and Remus placed the gift in her hands.

"Happy birthday," he said.

Joanne opened her eyes and looked at the small package. "Thank you, Remy. That means a lot," she said.

"Well, go on and open it!" Remus nagged.

Joanne laughed and nodded. Her fingers skillfully took off the wrappings and found a box. She looked curiously up at Remus, who gestured impatiently for her to go on. She lifted the top of the box and looked into it. Inside was a golden heart necklace. Joanne took the necklace out in awe. She turned to Remus, clearly dumbfounded.

"You like it?" Remus asked with a smile reaching from ear to ear.

Joanne flung her arms around Remus and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much, Remy! This is perfect! Thank you!" she said ecstatically.

"I had to nag at my parents, but when I give them my puppy-eyes it seems no one can resist," Remus said with a proud grin.

Joanne smiled and ruffled his hair. "Thank you," she said once again.

"Now, shall we go eat some cake?" Remus asked, and Joanne looked surprised at him.

"You made cake?" she asked, shocked.

"Nope, but the café downtown did," Remus said with an innocent smile.

"Oh, you," Joanne said.

"Indeed," Remus said with a fake, deep voice.

They raced to the kitchen and sat down by the counter.

"Ah, my favorite chocolate cake!" Joanne exclaimed and they both dug in, making the day a bit unusual.

* * *

The next day, Remus woke early to say goodbye to his parents. They were going on a business trip. "Have a great time without us, Remy. And Joanne will stay over and take care of you," Roxanne said, feeling rotten for leaving her son behind yet again.

She hated how the work took away all her time with him. She would change that. She had already said she would resign in two months time. She was looking forward to see her sons face when she told him. He would be so happy. At least she hoped so.

"Goodbye mom, dad," Remus said and gave both of them a hug.

When they left, Remus turned to Joanne. "Why do they always leave me? Why can't they stay?" he asked with a sad voice.

"Oh, Remus, they love you and you know it. They just have to do the work, because they're scared to let you live in a world that doesn't have enough money for you," Joanne explained.

Remus looked at the road. "I just wish I could come with them once," he said.

"I'm sure you will, Remy," Joanne said and squeezed his shoulder.

"I'm glad I have you, Joanne," Remus said, and Joanne smiled down to him.

"And I'm glad I have you," she said and they walked back into the house.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Joanne asked Remus, who came running down the stairs.

"Yup!" Remus said.

"Let's go then!" Joanne said with a big smile.

"You don't have to smile so. I don't really like school," Remus said annoyed.

Joanne laughed and looked down at him. "Of course you don't. But it's your duty nonetheless," she said, and Remus grimaced.

Joanne laughed some more, and then they started to tell jokes to make the other laugh down the way to school.

As they reached it, Joanne stopped. "Remy, I can't pick you up after school today. You have to walk home with some friends, okay?" she asked, and Remus nodded.

"Okay. I'll walk home with Thatch and Jake then," he said and Joanne smiled.

"Good boy," she said.

"Don't say that as if I were a dog or something!" Remus said with a roll of his eyes.

"I thought you were a dog. Or maybe… a _werewolf_!" Joanne said with an evil smirk.

"That's not funny," Remus said in a deadpan voice.

"Right," Joanne said.

Ten seconds passed and they both broke down laughing.

"See yah, Remy," Joanne said and Remus waved before he walked towards his school, finding Thatcher and Jacob, his two best friends.

* * *

The schoolday ended, and Thatcher and Jacob walked with Remus up the familiar way.

"Hey, did you see the new movie? Mom won't let me, says it's too scary," Thatcher said.

"What movie?" Remus asked.

"_The_ movie! The one with the vampires and werewolves!" Jacob said as if it was _so_ obvious.

"No, I didn't see it," Remus said.

"Me neither. Mothers can be so annoying," Jacob said.

"Well, at least your moms are home most of the days," Remus mumbled.

Jacob and Thatcher stopped.

"Sorry, Remy. I didn't mean-"

"It's okay, you know. I have Joanne," Remus said with a shrug.

"Yeah, and she's real nice! I mean, she gave me chocolate!" Thatcher exclaimed.

"Oh, come on! Everyone gives you chocolate!" Jacob and Remus said.

Thatcher smiled innocently. "Not you guys," he said with the same smile.

Remus nodded thoughtfully.

"And ain't ever gonna happen!" Jacob said.

"Ah, you just wait and see," Thatcher said with a smirk, creeping the two others out.

Then something seemed to catch Thatcher's eyes. "Hey, isn't that Joanne?" he asked, and Remus turned with a smile, but the Joanne wasn't alive.

It was a poster. Remus crossed the road and walked over to it. It said:

_WANTED:_

_Joanne Greyback  
A dangerous woman with a murderous intent.  
Call 3057766782 should you see her._

Remus frowned. "Joanne's name isn't Joanne Greyback. It's Joanne Grey. That's it. And she wouldn't hurt a fly," he said.

Thatcher and Jacob were standing next to him.

"It's probably not true. Just some prank or something," Jacob reasoned.

But something inside of Remus told him that the poster held some truth. He ripped it off the tree and ran home. The two boys yelled after him, but he didn't stop. He just ran as fast as he could. He needed to know the truth.

* * *

Joanne frowned. "So he insulted you? Come on, Fenrir, you know as well as me that it's plenty easy to insult you," she snapped.

"Oh, shut it, bitch," Fenrir snarled.

"I'm your sister, so show some respect, okay?" Joanne yelled.

"And I might end up biting you if you don't shut up," Fenrir said.

"Yeah, and I don't doubt you once will, but that will only be a relief to me. Then I can go totally wild on everyone I see, and no one will be able to link it to me," she said with no fear.

This was what Fenrir really hated about his sister. He had nothing to threaten her with.

"What will you do to punish him, then?" Joanne then asked more calmly.

"I haven't decided yet. But it will be bad. That idiot Lupin will get what he deserves," Fenrir said with a glare.

Joanne rolled her eyes. Then she looked at the clock. "Oh, God! You have to go now, Fenrir! Remus will be back any minute now!" she exclaimed.

"Remus?" Fenrir asked.

"Yeah. David and Roxanne's son," Joanne said.

"How old is he?" Fenrir asked with small eyes.

"Seve-" Joanne stopped abruptly. "No. No! DON'T YOU _DARE_!" Joanne bellowed, but Fenrir had already bailed out the door. "NO!" Joanne screamed in frustration.

"Joanne?" a voice said behind her, and she saw Remus stand in the door to the back way.

"Remy! Oh my God! Remy!" Joanne yelled in full happiness.

She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Who was that man?" Remus asked.

"No one in particular," she said.

"Stop lying," Remus said harshly.

Joanne looked down at him. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"What's this?" Remus asked, holding up the 'wanted'-post. Joanne was lost for word. Even Remus could see that. "Is it true?" he asked. Silence. "It is true then," he said and walked up the stairs.

"Remus?" Joanne asked silently.

"I'll be in my room. Don't disturb me," he said.

As he was out of sight, Joanne looked out the window and gave a smirk to the man outside. The werewolf nodded and walked into the house again.

"That worked perfectly," Fenrir said silently.

Joanne nodded.

"Go get the money, and I will take care of the boy. You should be happy I let it be in total ignorance. Of course he thinks you wouldn't hurt him, but now, I get to give my punishment to David, and you get to take the money you've been ogling on for ages. Now, where is his room," Fenrir asked.

"I thought your smelling sense was so good that you could smell when he entered the house. You seriously don't know where his room is?" Joanne asked.

Fenrir huffed, but walked up the stairs in a confident way.

Remus listened to music. Muggle music. Nothing was interesting anymore. He was clutching the poster in his hands, unable to stop the tears. It felt like he had been punched in the chest.

* * *

"_AH! I want to eat the first piece!" Remus yelled when Joanne tried to cut the cake. _

"_Now, now, Remy. Let our guest get the first piece," Roxanne said with a smile. _

_Remus pouted. "Fine," he whined eventually, and Joanne cut a piece, but she didn't take it for herself. _

_She gave it to Remus with a warm smile. _

_Remus' face broke into a big smile and he beamed up at her. "Thanks woman!" he said and picked up the fork. _

The tears fell down his cheeks and dripped from his chin down on the bed. He turned the volume higher to try to stop the memories, but he couldn't. They just kept flowing back.

"_You know, just because you're my nanny, doesn't make me love you that much more. And just because you're nice to me, doesn't make me wanna be nice to you," Remus said to Joanne. _

"_You're pretty good at speaking. I don't think I knew this much words when I was young. I didn't learn to talk before I was a year old," Joanne said, ignoring the insults. _

_Remus frowned. "I'm trying to me mean to you! Why can't you be mean back?" he shouted. _

"_Because I'm trying to be nice to you. I wanna have a good time with you," Joanne said, and Remus looked shocked at her._

* * *

Why did everything have to change? Sure, Remus could ignore the killing-thing.

To be honest, he didn't believe it for a second, but the fact that she never told him her real name, that she was wanted and that she was someone he didn't know, made him angry. That was the change. He wanted her to be who she always had been.

But now, something was wrong. He felt like he couldn't trust her. He also felt that something bad would happen.

Because of the music, he didn't hear it when the door to his room opened, and he failed to see the shadow creeping up the wall, becoming more and more threatening.

He didn't smell the sour fume from the thing behind him, but he sure as hell felt the teeth sinking into his skin.

He didn't hear his own scream as the blood poured out of his left arm.

He didn't open his eyes to see the man hovering over him.

He didn't smell the blood so evidentially filling the air.

But he did taste the blood in his mouth and the bittersweet betrayal from the one who had always been there for him.

* * *

"_I'll see you tomorrow again, Remy! Sleep tight and don't wake too early," Joanne said and drove away in her red car. _

_Roxanne and David stood beside Remus. _

"_I'm so glad we found her, aren't you Remy?" Roxanne asked. _

"_Yeah, she's real nice," Remus said with a smile. _

_David smiled to his son. "Now, what do you think about kicking off your shoes and jumping into the bath?" he asked. _

"_YAY!" Remus yelled._

* * *

He couldn't feel anything anymore. The teeth were gone, and he sank into an unknown darkness. A darkness he didn't want to explore. He had a feeling of being completely deserted. But then he woke up.

"Mom? Dad?" Remus asked as he saw his parents sitting next to his bed.

"You were bitten," David started, but trailed off.

Remus remembered the teeth. "I know," he said.

"No, you don't," Roxanne said calmly.

"What then?" Remus asked.

"You were bitten by Fenrir Greyback, a werewolf," Roxanne said in a shaky voice, the calmness vanished.

Remus' eyes widened. "Wh-What does that mean?" he asked.

David and Roxanne couldn't look at him. And Remus knew. He was aware of the ways. He would become a werewolf.

* * *

"_Good boy," Joanne said. _

"_Don't say that as if I were a dog or something," Remus said with a roll of his eyes. _

"_I thought you were a dog. Or maybe… a _werewolf_!" Joanne said with an evil smirk. _

"_That's not funny," Remus deadpanned. _

"_Right," Joanne said. _

_Ten seconds passed and they both broke down laughing._

* * *

Two weeks later, David was leaving for work. "Goodbye love, son," he said, and Remus and Roxanne smiled to him and waved as he took off.

"You really quit your job?" Remus asked, guilt apparent in his tone.

"I had already planned to do so. I want you to be able to talk to me. I want to be your mother. And we haven't given up yet. We _will_ find a way to help you," Roxanne said with a persistent look.

Remus smiled half-heartedly. "Okay mom," he said.

"From now on, I'll always be there for you, Remus. Always. Depend on it," Roxanne said and gave him a big hug.

Remus smiled slightly, but it soon vanished as he remembered what this reminded him of.

* * *

"_I'm glad I have you, Joanne," Remus said and Joanne smiled down at him with those nice brown eyes of hers. "And I'm glad I have you."_

* * *

**Now, people, don't think I don't want reviews, just because it's a part of a contest! Please tell me your opinion! I'm rather proud of it, but I want to know what you think! I accept any kinds of reviews, but I'm not open for anonymous. Sorry.**

**PS: The number on the poster is not real. Don't try it. I do not want to take responsibility of such idiocy.**

**You know you love me  
XOXO**

**-Gaaras Devil**


End file.
